Righting the Wrongs
by Steve Jester
Summary: SPOILERS! BEWARE! Anyway, after HBP two people show up at Hogwarts. Who are they and what is there connection? Read and find out!


_Righting the Wrongs_

By: Steven Jester

Note Disclaimers and Bullshit: Ok MAJOR MAJOR **MAJOR MAJOR _MAJOR_** SPOILERS for _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. _YOU ARE WARNED!I own nothing.

Chapter 1: New Faces Amongst the Old Crowd

A man in a white hooded cloak walked across a field of grass. The hood covered his face, masking him from the world. He walked in his unseasonably warm clothing towards what only could be described as a white coffin. Keeling at the foot of the coffin the man in white made the sign of the cross to himself. The man knelt in prayer, praying for the soul that now rested in peace in His heaven. Signs of another person making this pilgrimage made its way to the man in white's ear. Without looking up the man said softly, "Life flows like a current…"

The other man, dressed in a similar black hooded cloak, knelt beside the man in white. Making the sign of the cross and bowing his head in prayer he said softly, but loud enough to be heard by the man in white, "… this in it of itself is the absolute fact. The question is, will you go with it or against it?" The man in black sighed and continued his prayers.

The two men stayed knelt for what seemed like an eternity. The silence and solitude was broken, however, after only five minutes when a loud thunderous voice strolled from the other side of the field, "Get away from Dumbledore's grave, Death Eater SCUM!"

The two men rose as one, making the sign of the cross as they rose. They turned faced the source of this voice. A large man with a scruffy beard was running towards them. "I think that this may be a confrontation," the man in black said softly.

"This is why you are still an Orderly," the man in white said sagely, "This man is confused."

Sure enough the scruffy man stopped in front the two and looked confused. "Your not Death Eaters are you?"

"Sir," the man in white said, "We don't even know whom these, 'Death Eaters' are."

"Never heard of Death Eaters!" the man roared, "And you call yourselves wizards?"

"We are not wizards either," said the man in black. The scruffy man looked on in horror, "I take it that's a bad thing?"

"You... you can see the coffin? The castle!" the man asked nervously.

"Yes, actually I was going to head to the castle myself," the man in white said, "I saw the coffin here and decided to pray for the pour soul. My comrade here joined me a few minutes later. I don't know him personally though. In fact, I have never seen him before."

"Really?" the scruffy man asked.

"Yes, we've just met you see. Even though it seems we're members of the same religious order."

The scruffy man nodded, "Well, you don't seem too dangerous. I'll bring you up to the castle. Professor McGonagall would be interested in this." The scruffy man beckoned the pair to follow.

On the walk towards the castle the man in black whispered to the man in white, "It seems we have stumbled upon a school."

"So it seems," the man in white whispered, "A school for wizards."

"Magic, then would not be a foreign concept here," the man in black said.

"Careful," the man in white said, "We don't want to elude too much information."

The group walked up to the doors which opened majestically. They proceeded from the antechamber up a flight of stairs and down many lengthy corridors. These corridors were filled with many magnificent paintings. Except for one small thing, these paintings were normal. That thing is that their subjects moved. Many of the paintings also whispered. The man in white distinctly heard, "They're back!" being harshly whispered from one of the older ones. Stopping in front of a gargoyle the scruffy man said, "Order of the Phoenix." The gargoyle moved aside revealing a spiral staircase. The group arrived to a closed door to which the scruffy man knocked.

"Enter," a woman's voice said softly. The scruffy man entered the room with the two cloaked men following. "Ah, Hagrid! What brings you to my office?"

"Professor, these two gentlemen were by Dumbledore's tomb. They claim to have never heard of Death Eaters, but they can see the castle so they have to be magical."

"And they claim they aren't?" Professor McGonagall said studying the two carefully.

"They say they aren't wizards," Hagrid said.

"But that doesn't keep us from not being magical," the man in black said, "You probably..."

"That's enough," the man in white said, "Allow me to introduce myself. My companion and I are of the religious order known as the Order of the Seven Seals. While I have no idea of my companion's identity, I can assure you he is of the same order."

"That is correct," the man in black said, "Although I am but a mere Orderly. My companion is the leader of our Order, the First Seal."

The man in white turned sharply towards the man in black, "How did you figure _that_ out!"

"The color of your cloak of course. The Seals wear colors based on their number while the Orderlies and such wear black. White is the color for the First Seal."

"Very well," the man in white said his voice becoming more feminine. "I will not disguise myself any longer." The man in white removed the hood from around his face revealing that this man was more of a woman. Her face bore cerulean eyes that looked as soft yet as hard as water. She pulled her long flowing burnette hair from under her cloak and let it flow across her back. "My name is Kizuna Yagami," she said in her undisguised voice, "the First Seal and leader of the Order of the Seven Seals."

Professor McGonagall rose and shook Kizuna's outstretched hand. "I'm Headmistress Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is the school; we're in the middle of the summer holiday. This is Professor Rubeus Hagrid, our Care of Magical Creatures Professor."

The man in black decided to take his hood off. A man of short cropped blond hair and brown eyes, "Name's Edward Jones. I'm an Orderly of the Scotland Branch of the Order of the Seven Seals."

"Well, uh... I feel that I need to call you by a title," McGonagall said speaking to Kizuna.

"Lady will do," Kizuna said briefly, "I'm not too fond of titles and my official title is too long and formal."

"Alright Lady Kizuna, I'd like to ask why you are here? And Why were you visiting Dumbledore's grave?"

"I was traveling in Europe about a week ago and felt this great gaping hole in the essence of magic that unites this world. A life magic if you will. I tracked the source here to Scotland, more specifically the tomb out there in the garden. I offer my prayers and condolences; he must have been a great man to deplete so much life magic from the world."

"Yes Lady Kizuna. Dumbledore was my predecessor for the Headmaster position," McGonagall said solemnly. "He was murdered by one of our former teachers."

"Ah, no wonder there was so much negative energy," Kizuna said sagely, "Edward, what brought you here?"

Edward looked out the window, "My superior felt what you felt," he said softly, "He sent me to investigate."

"Apparently," McGonagall said cutting in, "your Order practices magic?"

"Yes," Edward said turning to face the Headmistress, "we do."

"All will be explained in good time Professor," Kizuna said.

"Well, if you don't mind let me clue you in on what's been happening…"

Authors Notes: OK, I just want to end this chapter and get it out there. More on Kizuna and Edward will be revealed! Just wait.


End file.
